Divergent: Jackunzel Style
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel Week Day 1: Punzie is from Abnegation and when she transfers to Dauntless, she meets new friends she never thought she would ever have, and even discovers true love. Jackunzel One-Shot (hints of Merricup, too! ;D)


**All right! Jackunzel week has officially started! This is for all you Divergent and Jackunzel fans!**

**The Aptitude Test**

Rapunzel sat in the chair for her aptitude test, sweating. A Dauntless woman named Tori held a syringe in front of her.

"You ready?" Tori asked.

"Not really," Rapunzel confessed.

Tori smiled at her. "It doesn't hurt. Not really. It's just to see what faction you'll fit into." She gently held Rapunzel's chin and inserted the syringe into her neck. Everything went black.

* * *

Rapunzel was standing in a room with mirrors. She glanced at herself, seeing her long blonde hair in a bun and her gray, plain Abnegation clothes, then heard a voice.

"Choose one," the voice said. "Choose one, choose one, choose one!" Before her a table sat with a basket of cheese and a knife.

Rapunzel panicked and grabbed the cheese. The knife and table both quickly disappeared. In its place was a wild dog, growling viciously. She screamed and held the basket of cheese up to her face, cowering behind it. The dog ran towards her, then stopped. He sat at her feet, looking up at her.

"What?" She looked down at the dog and got an idea. She fed it some cheese, then he lay down for a belly rub. Rapunzel giggled. "You're so sweet! Yes you are, yes you are!"

A little girl appeared not too far away from Rapunzel and the dog. "Ooh, what a pretty doggie!" the girl squealed. The dog's ears pricked up and he growled at her as she ran towards him.

"No!" Rapunzel cried. She tackled the dog and screamed to the girl, "Run! Run! Why don't you run? Run!"

The simulation faded.

* * *

Now she was on a bus. There was a man near her who looked oddly familiar. He held up a newspaper. "Do you know who this person is?" he asked her gruffly.

Rapunzel shook her head, terrified of the man with such a beat-up face.

The man jabbed a finger at the newspaper. "Don't lie!" He whispered, "You could save me. You could help me."

Rapunzel quaked. She wanted to save the man, but she had to keep the peace. "I'm sorry," she whispered back, her knees shaking. "But I don't know who you're talking about."

The simulation faded.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up in the aptitude test room. Tori looked confused. "Excuse me," she said, hurrying out of the room. "I have to go check something."

After a while, she came back. "Okay," she said blowing out some air, "What I'm going to tell you is confidential, strictly between you and me." Rapunzel nodded. "Your results were inconclusive. And it's not bad, it's just extremely rare. They call it Divergent."

"Divergent?" Rapunzel repeated. "What does that mean?"

"You are able to control simulations, and fit into more than one faction. Your aptitude test shows that you're three: Amity, Abnegation, and Dauntless."

"So . . .how many of us in this whole city are Divergent?"

"We don't know." Tori shook her head. "But tell no one. There are people out there who hate the Divergents. They will stop at nothing to destroy them. Do you understand me, Rapunzel?"

She looked Tori in the eye. "Yes."

* * *

**The Choosing Ceremony**

"Eugene Fitzherbert!"

Rapunzel smiled at her best friend. He gave her a nervous glance back. She knew he was going to pick Abnegation. He was kind, humble, down-to-earth, everything an Abnegation should be. But instead, he chose Erudite.

A collective gasp filled the room from everyone but the Erudite. They cheered and slapped his back. The Erudite were long-time enemies of the Abnegation. And Eugene had chosen to be one of them.

"Rapunzel Corona!"

She took a deep breath then walked up to the platform. All last night she thought about her choice. As she stood before the bowls that would seal her future (gray stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor, dirt for Amity, coals for Dauntless, and water for Erudite), she pricked her finger with the needle by the bowls and held her hand filled with blood over them. First she went over Erudite, then Amity, then Abnegation. She sucked in her breath and quickly spilled her blood over the Dauntless bowl.

The Dauntless were cheering now, and took her into their group. The hugs were full of body piercings and tattoos. Rapunzel laughed along with them. By the end of the Choosing Ceremony, there were only 11 transfers to Dauntless.

All of the factions began leaking out of the building. The Dauntless all ran out. Rapunzel let her hair out of her bun and fly free, whooping with the others of her new faction, feeling free.

Behind her, her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Corona, watched their little girl go. Mr. Corona didn't like seeing Rapunzel join the "ruffians", while Mrs. Corona believed that Rapunzel had made the right choice.

* * *

**The El Trains**

All of the Dauntless leapt onto the moving trains. Rapunzel hesitated a little before jumping onto the one all the other initiates were on. She almost fell, but a pair of hands grabbed her and helped haul her up. She turned to see a girl about her age.

"Hi," Rapunzel said. "I'm Rapunzel. Are you the one that helped me?"

The girl nodded, her frizzy red hair bouncing all over the place. "I'm Merida," she introduced herself. Her voice held tiny hints that she used to have a Scottish accent, but she had dropped it.

"It's nice to meet someone new, even if you did meet them trying to jump on a moving train!" Rapunzel joked. Merida snorted with laughter. Rapunzel took in her new friend's clothes: black and white. Merida was a Candor. And Merida raised her eyebrows when she saw what Rapunzel was wearing.

"So, a Stiff's joining Dauntless, eh?" Merida said teasingly. "Haven't had that happen in a few years."

"Honesty's always the best policy with you, isn't it?"

"Yup, being Candor does that to you." Merida made a face. "I just didn't want to have to go through the Candor initiation. They inject you with truth serum and have you tell your deepest, darkest secret to everyone."

"Oh, that sounds horrible!" Rapunzel cried. "It's a wonder why people still transfer there."

"Oh, it's just 'cause they value truth over everything else," Merida replied nonchalantly, waving a hand in the air.

"Hey, look! We're here!" a boy said. The doors opened and everyone jumped out. Rapunzel held Merida's hand.

"Ready?" The two looked at each other, then jumped. They both safely landed on the top of a building, but both fell over from the impact.

A girl with straight red hair (but not as red as Merida's) in a ponytail screamed. A boy with brown hair held her from falling off the building. "Shh, shh, MK, it's all right," he told her quietly. "There's nothing we can do now."

"My-my sister," the girl named MK sobbed, pointing over the edge. Not even the Dauntless were safe in Dauntless.

* * *

**Welcome to Dauntless**

"All right!" a man named Max said. "Dauntless is way down-" he pointed down the chasm, "-there. You gotta jump to get there. So, who's our first jumper gonna be?"

Rapunzel stepped forward. "I will."

Max whistled. "A Stiff? Okay, the Stiff's gonna be our first jumper!"

"What's down there, anyway?" one of the other transfer initiates asked. "Water? Fire?"

"You'll only know when you find out," Max replied mysteriously. Then, to Rapunzel, "Okay, go on down, Stiff."

She took a deep breath, looked back at Merida for encouragement, then jumped and fell. And fell. And fell. And fell. And fell, until she hit a net near the bottom. A handsome young man helped her out.

"Hey," he said as he took her hand. He had snow-white hair and clear blue eyes. "Welcome to Dauntless."

"Th-thanks," Rapunzel managed.

"What's your name, Stiff?" he asked, glancing at her gray Abnegation clothing. Rapunzel hesitated, and he smirked at her. "Think carefully. You can only change it once."

"Punzie," Rapunzel finalized. She raised her chin up. "My name's Punzie."

The man grinned. "I'm Jack Frost." He raised her hand in the air. "First jumper: Punzie!"

The other Dauntless cheered. He lifted her up and soon she found herself being carried on the tops of the Dauntless's heads.

Punzie felt joyful. She felt like dancing, and she did just that, her long blonde hair whipping around her, hitting the backs of her legs, then flying around in the air.

* * *

**Dauntless**

Punzie and Merida reached their dorm room. "I think it's about time we hit the sack," Merida said. "For when tomorrow we get a tour of this place."

"Good idea," Punzie agreed.

The two sat down on beds next to each other. "So . . . there's something I've been wanting to ask you since you first jumped. Why'd you change your name to Punzie?"

"Because I wanted to leave my past life behind," Punzie replied. "I didn't want to Abnegation anymore. I was ready to become Dauntless." Merida nodded.

A group of boys came through the door. "Aw, man, we have to _share_? With the _girls_?" one of them said.

A brunette boy in Erudite blue squeezed in past them. "'Scuse me," he said. "You gonna move?" He came in and sat down on one of the beds. Merida and Punzie stifled their laughs into their pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

**The Food!  
**

"And there's the Pit," Jack said, pointing to the deep chasm. "It's where most life in Dauntless centers around."

"Oh," Merida whispered. "I get it now." The Pit was huge and deep, looking kind of like a cave. It was dark and musty-smelling, but generally okay. There were many booths and places in the Pit.

"There's the tattoo parlor," Jack continued, pointing to a bright building to their left. "And over there's the piercing station." The tour went on and on, but finally finished around lunchtime.

"Finally!" Punzie exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

"Glad you brought your appetite," Jack joked, "Because Dauntless has got the best food around!" He passed her a piece of meat on a bun.

"What's this?" Punzie asked, sniffing it.

Merida and Jack just stared at her. "Oh, yeah, that's right," Merida laughed. "You're from Abnegation, their food there's pretty bland."

"That would explain it," Jack agreed, grinning. "That's a hamburger. Try it; it's good."

Punzie took a tentative bite. "Wow, this IS good!"

"If you think the hamburgers are good, then you should try the Dauntless cake," Jack told her. "It's the best cake you'll ever have in your whole life. Trust me."

The boy transfer in Erudite clothing walked up to them. "Hey, can I sit here?" he asked.

The table went silent. "Why don't you go sit with your Erudite transfer buddies?" Punzie suggested not unkindly.

"Because they're not my buddies," he replied, sitting down next to Merida. He smiled at them all. "Hi, I'm Hiccup."

"Merida," the red-head told him. "And that's Punzie. And-well, yeah, you already know Jack."

"It's nice to meet you," Punzie greeted him. "I had a friend in Abnegation who transferred to Erudite."

"Ah," Hiccup replied. "You mean Eugene, right?"

Punzie nodded. "I thought he would choose Abnegation, since it's what he's most like, but no, he chose Erudite. I guess I never noticed how curious he was before, under that mask of selflessness."

"I'm gonna go get some of that cake," Merida said, standing up. "You coming, Punzie?"

Punzie stood up, too. "Sure, I'll come." She flashed a look at Jack.

He smiled at her. "See you, Merida, Punz." The two girls left in search of the cake.

* * *

**Initiation**

Punzie punched the punching bag with all her might, and it swung slightly. She made a loud sound of exasperation, and the boy next to her looked at her.

"What's the matter, Stiff?" he taunted. "Can't even throw a punch?"

Punzie gritted her teeth and hit the bag so hard her knuckles bled. She quickly wiped the blood off on her new Dauntless clothes: black tank top, black shorts, black sneakers, and continued.

Jack came up behind her and put a hand on her waist. It was cold, but comfortable. "You gotta put your body like this." He demonstrated. "To put a bigger impact on the punch." Then he left to help the other initiates.

"He's scary," Merida remarked later as she, Punzie, and Hiccup sat together talking. "I mean, he's got like, these huge arms and a scowl on his face."

"Yeah, but appearances can be deceiving, eh?" Hiccup put an arm around Merida. She shrieked and pushed his arm away, but was laughing. Punzie smiled. _Ah, young love . . ._

* * *

**About a month later . . .**

Punzie battled through her fear landscape, sobbing through the part with Jack (not going into detail about it) and crying through the one with her family. When she was through, she met up with Jack.

"Hey," he said. "Can you come with me to my room? I have something I want to tell you." Punzie nodded and followed him. When they reached his room, he took off his shirt. Punzie felt a hot blush creep up her cheeks as he turned towards her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"N-Nothing," she replied.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," he said, pulling her closer to him. Their lips parted and Punzie found herself falling into his kiss. She was in love with him, and she knew it. But she decided to stop thinking and give herself off to feeling.

**That's a wrap for this short story! I didn't really know how to end this. :P So screw me. But . . . but, but, but! You can make up your own ending however you want. Like, Jack and Punzie can live together under a magical rainbow and have two kids named Elsa and Anna :). Day 1of Jackunzel Week is over! Day 2 officially starts tomorrow! :D**


End file.
